Love Conquers All
by teardrops03
Summary: The sequel to Opposites Attract. Raven is learning how to feel again. Pairings: Mostly BBRae, some RobStar, and a little Cy? NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR. I am so sorry...
1. Prologue

Hi all! Okay, thanks to **FantasyObsessed, Assasin-of-the-dark, and lovex3spell**, I'm making this sequel to Opposites Attract. This one is probably going to have some more RobStar than the last (I can't help it if I think that it's a horribly cute but obvious couple) and Cyborg's gonna get some romance in here, too! But who he'll be paired with is YOUR decision. Please let me know before chapter one is up! Thanks, and I hope you all enjoy the sequel.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, not only would pigs fly, but the entire earth popularion would as well.

A girl can dream though!

**

* * *

**

**Love Conquers All**

**Prologue: A Trip to Nevermore**

Raven couldn't believe it. She was showing love towards Beast Boy, and nothing was blowing up. As the two broke the kiss, Beast Boy asked, "Dude! How come nothing blew up?"

Raven looked at him and replied in amazement, "I really don't know. I think…I have to go."

"Wait, Rae-" started Beast Boy, but the dark girl had already ran off, calling back to him, "Don't call me Rae!"

Beast Boy sighed. "I'll never understand her."

Raven landed in Nevermore and looked about her. It was a lot different now. It was a scene of tranquility around her, not the old gloomy feel. "What's happened?" she murmured as she walked towards Knowledge's area.

"Hello, Raven," said Knowledge.

"Hello. I have a question," said Raven. "When Beast Boy and I were kissing, why didn't anything explode?"

"You couldn't show emotion before because of hate, right?"

"Right."

"So what's the exact opposite of hate?"

Raven's eyes lit up in realization. "…Love."

"Which is stronger- love or hate?"

"Love, I suppose. But why?"

"Hate can only destroy. But love can build. Make sense?"

"So, you're saying that…"

"You can feel now."

Raven was so happy, she almost started crying. "I can't believe it...you're not kidding me, are you?"

"I'm KNOWLEDGE, not Dishonesty."

Raven smiled. "I could really get used to this."

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review, it would be most appreciated! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah...I'm sorry this is taking forever, it's just I had a bunch of stuff to work out with some original characters that I'm putting in...

Things are going to get interesting.

**Replies to Reviews**

**Evermore Forevermore: **You don't understand girls? We're not so hard to figure out...I can't remember if I ever reviewed your story. but if I haven't, I shall soon!

**Regrem Erutaerc**: Thanks for the information! And wow, the story has potential...I FEEL SO SPECIAL! Don't worry about description, I'll try to do better on that...

**dorcus**: uh...thanks? I only took so long because I had to work out a few things and figure out what I was going to do...

**Coolcatjas:** Oh, I will! I will!

**AnimeKittyCafe: **I know, it makes me happy, too!

**Qzie: **Heh heh, sorry chica, but thanks for letting me use the characters from your story...you have a kind soul! BTW, you and your friend's story took me FOREVER to get through...how much free time do you have, girl!

**teenRAVENtitan: **Thanks so much! You have a kind soul, too!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't even own the new characters that are mentioned! Those belong to my friend and her best friend. They are brilliant authors, so you should ask about them in your review…

**Chapter Two Part One: Making Raven Feel**

Raven walked into the living area the next morning with a huge smile on her face. Beast Boy was up watching TV and noticed this, pointed at her wildly, saying, "You're…you're smiling…YOU'RE ACTUALLY SMILING! HOLY COW, THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS ENDING!"

Raven laughed, and said, "I can feel, Beast Boy. I can finally feel."

Beast Boy stared at her, a huge smile on his face, grabbed her wrist, and started running around shouting, "RAVEN IS SMILING! SHE CAN FEEL! RAVEN CAN FEEL! SHE'S SMILING AND NOTHING'S BLOWING UP!"

"Okay, you little green Smurf, they get it!"

"RAVEN CALLED ME A LITTLE GREEN SMURF AND NOTHING'S BLOWING UP!"

"Okay, Beast Boy, I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop!"'

"RAVEN'S THREATENING TO HURT ME AND NOTHING'S BLOWING- OWWWWWWW! NEVERMIND! SHE BLEW UP THE KETTLE!" Beast Boy rubbed his hind end where the kettle had landed. Raven was standing in the corner, back to her solemn ways.

"Raven…you're not smiling anymore…you've gone back to the way you were…I thought you said you could feel…" said Beast Boy, confused.

"I can. I'm just deciding not to, especially if you're going to act this way," said Raven in monotone.

Beast Boy's ear drooped, and a sad look came upon his face. "Pleeeease Rae…please feel again…you're so pretty when you smile…"

Raven turned away. "I'm going to go read."

Beast Boy sighed as his love walked out of the kitchen. "Bye Rae…"

Later on…

"Uh-huh…that's right…yeah…" Beast Boy was talking on the phone, making sure he couldn't be seen in the phone booth. He even had on an overly large trench coat, huge sunglasses, and a large-brimmed hat. "Yeah…the best the outer world has to offer? How much do they charge…_what! _…No, no, it's just…how many people work for _Chex Mix_ and matches? …No matches, you say? All right then…yes…today…around, let's say, two o'clock…yup…thanks, dude." Beast Boy hung up the phone and grinned triumphantly. "Raven is _so _gonna feel now."

* * *

I'm sorry it was so short, I swear Part 2 will be a lot longer! A LOT longer... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, part 2 up! And it's hilarious if I do say so myself.

**Replies!**

**teenRAVENtitan: **Oh, you will find out what Beast Boy was up to very very soon here. It's really quite hilarious...as I said before...

**Coolcatjas: **Raven is going to see a LOT ofstrange thingsin this part, and it's really funny...

**AnimeKittyCafe: **Thanks! Hope you like it!

**Teleportal: **Thanks, and you'll find out why Raven doesn't want to feel soon.

**starrobfreak4: **She can feel all emotion. And as for Chex Mix...well, I'll see if I can get a flashback from the story I'm borrowing the OCs from. That'll explain it.

**phoenix09: **Oh Sweetness, the Paperclip Maniac herself! I am deeply honored.Thrilled that you like it since these OCs are you and Qzie's characters. YOU'RE AWESOME!

**Qzie: **I LOVED STRANDED! **Robin and Starfire forever!**And yeah, hotels with cable are sweet...thanks again for letting me use your characters! You have a kind spirit, my friend.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't own the original characters. Yeah, sad, isn't it?

* * *

Around two o'clock that afternoon, there was a knock on the Titans' door. "I GOT IT!" screamed Beast Boy at the top of his lungs, turned into a cheetah, dashed to the door, turned back, and opened it. Thirteen people stood at the door. "We got the right place?" asked a green-eyed girl sternly. 

"Yeah, I'm Beast Boy! I heard you're good at making people express emotion, and my girlfriend kinda won't…" explained Beast Boy, trailing off when he saw all the blank stares on the peoples' faces. "Uh…come in." He led the people in, and brought them to the living area. "You can wait here," he said, before going someplace that he didn't inform the thirteen friends of.

"Well…" said a guy wearing an "I LOVE PIE" t-shirt. "This is weird."

"No kidding…" said the green-eyed girl.

Robin walked into the room at that point in time, and saw the strangers standing around in the middle of the room. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Emerald," replied the green-eyed girl. Another girl with a hat started to speak, but Emerald interrupted. "I'll introduce. Girls, over here-" The girls separated into a different group- "and guys over there." The guys then moved over on a different side of Emerald. "On the girls side is Q-"

"Hi!"

"And "K"-"

"Hello!"

"Then Radar-"

"What's up."

"Blondie over there-"

"Hi."

"And Hazel-"

"Hi!"

"And lastly Selena," concluded Emerald.

"And what about the others?" asked Robin.

"Jerry, Pyro, Bobert, Hydro, Copo, and TH," said Emerald quickly. "If you spot any of them besides TH with a match- RUN."

"Hey!" protested Jerry, Pyro, Bobert, Hydro, and Copo.

"Not OUR fault we're pyromaniacs!" defended Hydro.

By now, Robin was thoroughly scared. "What are you all doing here?"

"Teaching someone how to express emotion effectively," said "K".

"Who?" asked Robin.

"We have no idea. That one green guy hired us," explained Pyro.

"You mean Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, him," said Q.

"Okay, here's who you're teach- uh-oh," said Beast Boy, dragging in Raven, and noticing that Robin had discovered the guests.

"Beast Boy, you have a lot of explaining to do," said Robin, crossing his arms.

"Uh…heh-heh…they said they could make people feel, and Raven won't…" laughed Beast Boy nervously, pulling at his collar. Then he sighed. "Okay, what are your names?"

The entire group groaned as they split up again and Emerald re-introduced them. "Now who is the subject?" asked Emerald impatiently.

"I'm supposing it's me," said Raven flatly.

"Yeah, it's Raven," said Beast Boy, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, give us some Chex Mix, and let's see what we can do here," said Jerry, rolling up his sleeves and rubbing his hands excitedly.

**Step One: Find the Problem**

"Okay Raven, this is Q, and she is unendingly happy. If you can withstand her without blowing anything up, you can do anything. This is a part of our three-step program," said Jerry, pointing to a bouncing girl with cute little pigtails and ribbons in her hair. They had set up in an old room that the Titans had long since forgotten. Q smiled brightly as she stepped in front of Raven.

"Why won't you feeeeel?" asked Q cutely.

"Why are you so perky?" asked Raven.

"Ah, ah, ah! I'M asking the questions, thank you!" said Q. "Why won't you feel?"

"Because it makes Beast Boy more of an idiot than he already is," replied Raven.

"Aw come on, it's just GOTTA be something else!" said Q. "So tell or face the PAPERCLIP MANIAC."

"The _Paperclip Maniac_?"

"If you saw Emerald 86 a zombie monster with a paperclip, YOU'D BE SCARED, TOO," said Q nervously. "So why won't you feel?"

"I made something explode accidentally and figured it was too dangerous still."

"Mmm-HMMMM, very interesting."

"Why is it interesting?"

"I have no idea. TH! I NEED YOU NOW!"

TH came into the room. "Okay, what's up?"

"I think we're going to get into big-word area soon," said Q.

"_Oh boy…a girl version of Beast Boy…_" thought Raven.

"Okay then," said TH.

"Alright, Raven. You say you made something accidentally explode. Care to describe that? Oh, and use small words if you can," said Q sweetly.

"Beast Boy was making me really annoyed by dragging me by the wrist and running around everywhere screaming that I was doing something and I quote, 'nothing's blowing up', and then a kettle or something like that exploded," summarized Raven.

"Got all of that, Q-zie?" asked TH.

"Yeah, TH. I understand," replied Q. "What can you make of it?"

"Maybe all the things Raven was freely feeling combusted into making the kettle explode," thought TH out loud.

"Yeah, maybe. That sounds scientifical enough to me," said Q. "Now that we've found out the big problem, we can start step two!"

"What's step two?" questioned Raven, feeling a little bit like a lab mouse.

"Admitting you have a problem," answered TH.

**Step Two: Admitting You Have a Problem**

"I need to do _what_?" asked Raven in disbelief.

"Admit you have a problem," said Blondie.

"But my problem's already been found."

"Yes, but you need to admit it," said Hydro.

"Why?" Raven was getting a little irritated.

"Because we say so," said Radar. "So DO IT."

"Fine! I have a problem with admitting I have a problem because it's POINTLESS!" shouted Raven, storming out of the room, muttering "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos".

"Well, her temper doesn't need help showing," commented Hydro. "Right up there with Emerald's." They heard something shatter in the hall.

"We're going to need more Chex Mix," said Blondie.

**Step Three: Learning to Feel**

It took Raven a day to admit she had a problem without getting annoyed.

Then the lessons began when the Titans weren't fighting crime. They started with…

**Lesson One: Happiness**

"Oh no, you again," groaned Raven as Q bounded into the room cheerfully.

"Hi Raven!" said Q. "How are you today?"

"Okay…" said Raven.

"Good! Okay, now can you show me a smile? Like this…" Q grinned broadly. "See?"

Raven sighed, and half-smiled. "Good enough?"

"Come on, that little half-smile won't work. Give me a grin!"

Raven smiled just a little wider.

"Gooood, Raven, but a bit more!"

Raven started feeling pretty good as she smiled more. "This feels…nice," admitted Raven.

"Now giggle!"

Raven's face fell. "Next lesson."

**Lesson Two: Anger**

"Okay, you want to see pure rage?" asked Jerry excitedly. He, Hydro, Copo, Bobert, and TH were teaching Raven about anger.

"Sure why not," shrugged Raven.

"Okay. Bobert, go," instructed Hydro, and Bobert went to the door.

"I don't see her," said Bobert.

"She can hear you well enough," said Copo.

"Okay…" said Bobert nervously, then he cleared his throat. "EMERALD! HEY, EMERALD! WE NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!"

"_Maybe now I'll find out what this 'Paperclip Maniac' thing is all about,_" thought Raven to herself.

"What do you want?" asked Emerald.

"Oh, we're teaching Raven about love, and figured you're the perfect example," started Jerry, before all the guys shouted, "LOVER-GIRL!"

Emerald turned red with fury. "I'M GOING TO PAPERCLIP YOU ALL!"

"Ohhh, look at the Paperclip Lover-girl," teased Copo. "And with Pyyyroooo as her Lover-Boy!"

"Awwwwwwwww!" sighed the boys mockingly.

"Emerald and Pyro sittin in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G; First comes- AAAAAAGH!" screamed the boys as Emerald tore out her paperclip and charged towards them. The boys dispersed, and Emerald kept running after Copo.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Cyborg was winning again.

"So, how are Raven's lessons going?" asked Cyborg.

"She learned happiness from Q yesterday, and she's learning anger today from all the guys except Pyro. Not sure what's going on with that," answered Beast Boy.

At that exact moment, Emerald and Copo came sprinting in with Emerald almost caught up with Copo and Copo screaming in such a high pitch, he sounded like a chipmunk.

"That didn't look good," said Cyborg, and he and Beast Boy ran after Emerald and Copo.

From the distance, you could see and hear a screaming figure fall from the top of the Tower. "What was that, Mommy?" asked a little girl.

"I really don't know," replied the little girl's mother.

* * *

Hope you all liked that! (Props to phoenix09 and Qzie for the ingenius characters they made) I'll try to get the next chapter up this week! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Justletting you know, this chapter is about the OCs and what exactly they're talking about (since I got permission! As Starfire would say, GLORIOUS!)Okay, time for replies!

**Coolcatjas: **Oh, the "love" lesson is indeed going to be veeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrry interesting...I'm still deciding on what OC couple should teach her that.

**teenRAVENtitan: **why thank you very much! I think you'll like this chapter.

**Qzie: **Ohhh, come on, Q's so sweet and innocent, she's GOT to have ribbons! But if you say so...pouty face Anyways, you think my reverence for the Paperclip Maniac is frightening, eh? Well, in that case...

**paperclip maniac: **Oh my! My humble little story is graced once again by the Paperclip Maniac! I'm trying to scare little Qzie there, think it's working? LOL. Thanks bunches, I owe you guys so bad!

**AnimeKittyCafe: **Glad you liked it!

**warprince2000: **Well, in this chapter, the OCs summarize their story.

**ATTN TO ALL READERS: **The OCs in this story aren't mine, they belong to Paperclip Maniac and Qzie (who is frightened by my reverence to the Paperclip Maniac). They have part of the story that the OCs are in, called English Paper, under Qzie's account on fictionpress! Please see bottom for more details.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this chapter. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. (Waaaaaaaaaaaah, my life is a lie!)

* * *

Chapter Two: A Long-Due Explanation

It was the afternoon after Emerald threw Copo off Titan Tower. Copo lived, but broke his left leg, and was in a cast and on crutches. Robin had gathered the thirteen "teachers" and the other Titans into the main room for a meeting concerning the "teachers".

"It seems you people have a lot of inside stories that you haven't shared with us," observed Robin, walking back and forth in front of the other seventeen. "Care to explain?"

"It's a long story. Over one-hundred and fifty pages worth," said Q. (A/N: Quoted the REAL Q on that)

"We apparently have time," said Raven.

"Well, let's start at the beginning," said Emerald, pulling out a giant transcript. "Fate brought the Sedden-thing, and it brought the students as we-"

"Just tell us what happened!" said Beast Boy impatiently.

"Okay. _Ehem_," Emerald cleared her throat, "It all started when me, Jerry, Q, and "K" wanted to know what our monster math teacher- quite literally- the Sedden-thing actually was."

"So, we staked-out, and found out…" trailed off Q as Jerry burst out screaming, "IT HAD GIANT CLAWS!"

"Uh…yeah…then we fought it, and thought we killed it, but it survived, then Emerald made it have a heart-attack or SOMETHING, then it actually _did _die…" concluded "K". (A/N: That would be "The Tale of the Sedden-thing")

"Two months later, we found out that the Sedden-thing had returned as a zombie that was haunting the school," started Emerald.

"A zombie haunting a school?" said Cyborg skeptically. "You sure it wasn't a ghost?"

"TRUST ME- it was a zombie," said Jerry.

"Then we got Radar, Bobert, and Pyro in on the spying and told them we were having a stake-out that day, and they came and stuff," said Q.

"But when we got there, Emerald had been captured by the Sedden-thing, and the Sedden-thing disguised herself as Emerald," said Radar. "Then when we were waiting in the math room, Jerry, Bobert, and Pyro went out to get something to eat."

"And we were just messing around and stuff when Jerry fell down a trapdoor," said Pyro.

"You PUSHED me!" yelled Jerry.

"Yeah, but it wasn't on purpose," said Pyro, shrugging.

"Whatever. When I landed on a thing of hay, I found the real Emerald locked up in a cage, just like she should be, but heroically got her out," said Jerry bravely.

"No you didn't! You couldn't get that lock open if it were only a deadbolt!" argued Emerald. "I had to use a paperclip to get myself out!"

Jerry slumped. "Yeah, whatever."

"Then the rest of us found them, and that's when Emerald paperclipped the Sedden-thing," said Bobert.

The Titans blinked in confusion. "_Paperclipped_?" questioned Robin.

"Yeah, y'know, taking a paperclip and brutally murdering or attacking something or someone with it," explained Radar.

The Titans looked incredibly scared.

"Anyways, the next day, we found out it still wasn't dead," continued "K".

"That's when Copo, me, and Blondie came into the picture," interrupted Hydro. "We got locked into the school after everyone had gone, and so we were keeping watch for any zombie-like activity…okay, we were slacking off in a major way, but…aw, go ahead, Emerald."

"Then one thing led to another, and I sent Q and "K" after Jerry, Pyro, and Bobert, but Jerry and Pyro came back before the others, so I sent Jerry to look for Q and "K", cuz Bobert was running around all over the place, and me and Pyro went to check out the math hallway and got captured. Your turn, Bobert," said Emerald.

"When I came to from knocking myself unconscious, I saw everyone feeling around the wall, and they were looking for a switch to trigger one of the trapdoors, and Jerry found one, and then we all went down to the underground, and managed to free Pyro, but not Emerald, cuz Q's a moron, and then we went up against the Sedden-thing again, and Q blew up, but then the Sedden-thing had a zombie army this time, and only me, Jerry, and Hydro fought against it cuz Pyro had to find something to get Emerald out of the cage and the rest of them got scared and ran away and we beat the zombie army then we beat up the Sedden-thing and stuff and destroyed her once and for all and then Emerald and Pyro finally admitted that they liked each other and I think they woulda started to make out if we hadn't interrupted, and that's the first part of the story," said Bobert in one gigantic breath.

The Titans blinked in amazement. "That certainly is interesting…" said Starfire, not finding anything better to say.

"Next part! Take it away, Copo," said Hydro.

"Okay. We went on a camping trip, and before too long, there was a giant thunderstorm and the lights went out and then me and the guys blew up the camper…uh…mostly me…" said Copo after seeing the glares from the other guys. "Then we got lost and then we found Hazel, but she had amnesia so we named her- oh, you tell it, Hazel."

"Thank you. They named me Ingrid Doodleheimer, and then we built a shelter and had to live off Chex Mix, then Emerald and Pyro had a fight and broke up and then the rest of us ditched the guys, and then Emerald found Q's ex-boyfriend TH, and we developed a plot to make Pyro jealous and it worked and before too long, me and Jerry got together, and after a while, Emerald and Pyro got back together, and so did Q and TH, and then we got chased by a killer squirrel and found our way back to civilization and then I think we can skip what happened on the second camping trip, right?" asked Hazel. (A/N: Qzie, old friend, said you would have to see the story on fictionpress to find out about that. More info at the bottom)

"Yeah, I guess…" agreed Emerald. "Even though it WAS funny."

"But that's when me and Copo got together," said "K".

"Well, what about Selena? Where did she come into the picture?" asked Cyborg.

"Um…on Halloween, we wanted to set up a haunted house, and we chose the old Von Richter house that was rumored to be haunted, and it was, by Selena and her brother Victor, because they were ghosts," said Bobert, eagerly telling the story. "Then blablabla, we unhaunted it, and then me and Selena got together because she and Victor turned alive again, then we got your phone call, and here we are!"

"Well…that explains a lot," said Raven.

"Okay, now-" started Robin, but he was interrupted by the alarms going off.

* * *

Continuing. If you people like this story, you'll love Qzie and Emerald's (aka the Paperclip Maniac) story "English Paper". If you want to read it- AND WE ALL HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DO- just go to: www. fictionpress .com / rainangel03 (without the spaces, of course) and click on "English Paper". Trust me, you guys will LOVE it!

Also, I have a question for you. Should Cyborg be paired up with on OC (namely Blondie or Radar) or Bee or Jinx? It's up to you. Majority rules, if I don't get any votes, I WILL PICK AN OC. Thanx bunches!


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to reviews!**

**Qzie-of-rain03:** Soooo, you actually signed in, eh? LOL. You are most welcome for the pathetic advertising, and you shall see more of it because I love your story! And as to whether the characters will fight…you shall see.

**teenRAVENtitan: **Thanks very much! And yes, you SHOULD read English Paper, because little Qzie and Paperclip Maniac are two excellent writers…and I owe them! LOL

**Coolcatjas: **Heck YEAH English Paper is just as funny as this story, probably even more so!

**warprince2000**: Your review made me laugh because it was the exact same as last time…

**satusimpson: **Thanks! Man, your review made me think of Cyborg as a hippie…LOL! That's a funny image!

**darktrigue: **Thank you very much!

**Pyrotechnic: **Well, I think that only applies if you're going to use THAT EXACT character.

**phoenix09:** My awe towards you still scares Qzie, but I bet that you're not minding it, are ya, chica? LOL. You're so awesome, like the awesomest… And Cy with TWO girls? You have a twisted mind, my friend…a twisted brilliant mind… Did Qzie read your review, cuz that would be frickin hilarious if she did…I can totally see her going all "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN, BOTH OF THEM!" and slapping you repeatedly…ROTFL!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, or the original characters, but I do own a pair of pants and the bad guy! (I really wanted to own something…)

* * *

"What the…" stammered Robin as the Titans took in the scene before them. There was a giant red dragon destroying the city.

"DUDE, that's not good!" shouted Beast Boy. The others anime sweat-dropped.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Raven.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin, and the group started attacking. Starfire flung starbolts at the monster, Cyborg shot at it, Raven threw giant objects at it, and Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex to start fighting with it. That's when they heard something peculiar.

"TAKE THAT, YA BIG BULLY!" came little Q's squeals from the ground. She was pounding on the dragon's foot with everything she had. Meanwhile, Emerald was attacking the foe with a paperclip, and the others? Well…

"Where did they get that cannon!" shouted Cyborg.

"Why are our other friends fighting with the dragon?" asked Starfire.

"That's a good question, Star," said Robin. Then he did a double-take at the sight that was before him. "WHAT…THE…!"

"WHY DOES THE SICKENINGLY HAPPY GIRL HAVE A MACHINE GUN!" shouted Raven, then became a little surprised at what she just shouted.

"Hold on…WHERE DID THEY GET ALL THOSE MACHINE GUNS?" shouted Beast Boy.

Indeed, every single one of the visitors had a machine gun, and they were all firing at the dragon. And it was working. Within seconds, the dragon was defeated. The group grinned while Robin looked at them skeptically.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" ranted Robin to the thirteen "idiots", as he had dubbed them, once they got back to the tower. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"We were bored, and you guys are out of pie, by the way," said Jerry.

"I won't even ask about that! The point is, you are here for one reason and one reason alone- to teach Raven how to feel!" yelled Robin.

"Chill dude, they got rid of the dragon quicker than we did," defended Beast Boy.

Robin glowered at Beast Boy. "I'll let it go this ONE TIME, but don't let it happen again!"

"Fine, but you know you liked us fighting," snapped Emerald as the thirteen "idiots" walked from the room.

"In the meanwhile, come on Raven, we're going to teach you about humor!" said Jerry.

Beast Boy's eyes instantly lit up, and he ran after the others as they led Raven into the "classroom" saying, "Oh, THIS I need to see!"

* * *

Sorry it was so short! I promise the next chapter will be long and very, very funny… Please rate and review, and go to fiction press and search for "English Paper", okay? Because it is, and I quote Qzie, "coolest cheese". 


	6. Chapter 6

Hahahaha, I bet you thought there was something top-secret here, or something like that. Well, you're very much wrong.

Joke's on you! Nyaah! Hahahaha.

I am EXTREMELY sorry, but I won't be able to update for a bit- too many other things going on right now, mainly arguments with myself…again…and writer's block, which SUCKS…

But what to expect on the next chapter:

Hilariousness

Cyborg finally gets a gf!

More hilariousness

And a preview of the LOVE lesson!

Anyways, replies to your reviews:

warprince2000: well, I hope my "preview" left a lot to the imagination! And it sounds like you ARE just putting the same review over and over…

AnimeKittyCafe: thank you very much!

Coolcatjas: Oh, well, here- (gives Coolcatjas machine gun). There ya go! Just don't kill anyone with it, please. And of course the "idiots" kicked the crap out of the dragon…

phoenix09: Well, no offense or anything, but I would be worried if you were me. VERY worried, and that wouldn't be a good thing, because when I get worried, that's not a good sign. And as to if you get it published…it's a given that you'd have my permission on that, because that would be coolness, but you'd have to worry about whether the Teen Titans people would allow it or not, and then this story is, as you know, a sequel, so it wouldn't make much sense if you just put in this story. So, I think it would end up being more trouble than you really need. (Believe me, if I weren't worried about copyrights, I would so let you put it in!) (By the way: all that is gold does not glitter…how's that for the freak-out factor?)

pyrotechnic: no problem!

Qzie: Yeah, I know it was rushed…sorry about that...don't worry, I won't call Q "little Q" ever again, I promise, "honest to goodness".


End file.
